


Солнце в нагрудном кармане

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Однажды Том сумел удержаться, поступил правильно — но принесло ли это ему счастье? И как он поступит, когда спустя годы Крис снова ворвётся в его жизнь?
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: R-NC-21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 8





	Солнце в нагрудном кармане

**Author's Note:**

> разница в возрасте (Том старше Криса на тринадцать лет), ООС, рефлексия, местами концентрированный флафф

Том вообще старался вспоминать то время как можно меньше. Меньше рефлексии, говорят, полезно для нервов, особенно в его-то возрасте, да-да. В этом месте внутренний голос начинал мерзенько хихикать и усиливать звуки всех часов, что были рядом, включая наручные — хотя это уже была чистой воды психосоматика. Подсознание продолжало развлекаться и подсовывало ему статьи про эйджизм, исследования какого-то университета на тему проблем самоопределения людей «миддл эйдж» — и утешало словами британских учёных, что этот самый миддл эйдж уже сдвинулся в сторону пятидесяти и у него, в общем-то, вся жизнь впереди. Главное только не зацикливаться на статьях из интернета, вторили онлайн-психологи. Дальше самосознание закольцовывалось, но Том в какой-то момент всё же делал над собой усилие и давал себе пинка. Ментального. Раньше в этом нелегком деле вытаскивания себя за волосы из болота очень помогали сестры (особенно старшая, наловчившаяся мотивировать и давать моральных пинков на своих тройняшках), но сейчас было уже как-то несерьёзно им жаловаться. 

«Убегаете от своих проблем?» — участливо интересовался внутренний голос, изображая психолога. «Да блядь», — растеряв английскую вежливость, отзывался Томас.

Он старался не вспоминать то время. Два года преподавания в Нью-Йорке. Чудесная молодая женщина чуть старше него. Они проводили вместе время, оба уже достаточно взрослые, спокойные, без всего этого взрыва гормонов, бурлящих эмоций и порывов орать, раскинув руки, высунувшись из окна такси, или выводить признания в любви краской на тротуаре, пока тебя не прогонит местный дворник. Нет, вместо этого они ужинали вместе, иногда ходили в кафе, иногда — на выставки, когда у обоих было время. Иногда гуляли ночью — на выходных, чтобы было время выспаться после — и танцевали под звуки неумело, но с таким энтузиазмом исполняемых хитов группы Квин. И никогда, никогда не лезли друг другу в душу. Том хотел бы показать ей Европу. Провести по улочкам Страсбурга, послушать уличных музыкантов, которым, казалось, до слушателей нет дела… 

Им было хорошо вместе. Крышу никому не рвало, но хотелось, проснувшись, сварить человеку кофе. Что Том и делал, когда оставались ночевать у него.

А ещё у неё был сын, которого она родила в семнадцать. И сейчас ему было — столько же. И однажды она привела Тома в дом и невзначай их познакомила.

А остальное было так избито и клишированно, что не тянуло даже на Набокова.

Он старался не вспоминать то время. И даже преуспел. Наверное.

Старался не вспоминать, и потихоньку из памяти стирался образ Криса, оставляя лишь штрихи, яркие, невыцветающие.  
Светлые волосы, выбивающиеся из хвоста. Серо-голубые глаза, и в них столько вызова, столько отчаяния и тяги, ревности и обиды.

Том помнил, как тот безыскусно флиртовал, неумело, ужасно мило, как сжималось сердце, как сносило крышу от близости и невозможности ничего сделать. И как мерзко было от самого себя, мерзко, мерзко, и надо было бежать, бежать прочь, пока не натворил дел и не сломал мальчику жизнь.  
Хвала британскому самоконтролю, хвала генам предков: он сдержался, он смог. И даже получилось не причинить боли матери Криса: роман угас потихоньку, оставив их как будто бы хорошими приятелями. Обменявшимися телефонами и предложениями заезжать как-нибудь, когда-нибудь. О, волшебное сослагательное наклонение.  
А потом Том позорно сбежал. Контракт закончился, он вернулся домой, в родной университет. Любимая работа, позволяющая мотаться по свету и читать лекции в разных странах, спасала как никогда, помогала отвлечься от горечи, от чувства потери, от ощущения, что самое лучшее в его жизни прошло, так и не случившись.

Под самый конец Крис всё-таки загнал Тома в угол — благо, рост и ширина плеч позволяли — и поцеловал. И Том, доведённый, измученный Том, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его в ответ. Они так и простояли, дрожа, вцепившись друг в друга, и Том гладил светловолосую макушку и сгорбленные плечи, понимая, что в семнадцать лет подобное кажется концом света. 

Не сказать, чтобы ему самому в тот момент казалось иначе.

А сейчас прошло семь лет — семь или восемь, кто же считает (например, Том). Любимая работа привела в Эдинбург, и теперь по утрам можно было бегать на пробежку по древним холмам, по серым улочкам, пропитанным туманом, и главный плюс: всё было исключительно близко. Это вам не Лондон, спасибо большое. Том и сам всегда быстро успокаивался, каждый раз возвращаясь сюда из поездок. Город как будто бы говорил ему: не спеши. Не надо. Видишь эти холмы, им тысячи лет, они видели рождение и падение империй, они знали мир, знали войну. Теперь они дремлют. Так зачем ты суетишься, маленький человек, держи, я поделюсь с тобой своим спокойствием, у меня его много.

И Том действительно успокаивался, только при взгляде на счастливые парочки становилось как-то печально, но он говорил себе, что это всё погода виновата. Погода, или диссертации, принесённые на проверку, или закончившийся утром кофе, или любимый кот, периодически дравший обои. 

Как-то раз он отдыхал в небольшом кафе, забитом до отказа студентами, сбежавшими на ланч. Иногда в толпе проще обрести спокойствие, говорили умные люди.

Ха.

Трижды «ха». 

Но кофе был хорош, за окном в кои-то веки светило солнце, план будущих лекций был составлен довольно неплохо, а на стене был нарисован смешной психоделический слон. А ещё с ним флиртовали девушки по дороге из кампуса; они даже обменялись телефонами, и Том теперь сидел, тепло улыбаясь и мечтательно глядя на слоника. Тот загадочно смотрел в ответ всеми своими пятью глазами.

— Том?..

И весь хвалёный дзен разлетелся к чёрту.

***

Вечер обратился в ночь, ночь перетекала в утро. Том стоял на лестнице, сквозь окошко глядя в спину уходящему Крису.

В груди ширилось, ширилось, ширилось, и Тому казалось, он сейчас взлетит.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, по меньшей мере натянутости, неловких пауз, — но уж всяко не того, что его сгребут в охапку, отвечая на рукопожатие, что ланч перетечёт в долгую прогулку под искреннее «я только приехал, покажешь мне, что тут интересного?» Сейчас, конечно, у Тома закрадывались подозрения, что его очень ловко обвели вокруг пальца, но тогда… тогда Том был просто очень рад, что неловкости и обиды между ними нет, что они вот так прекрасно гуляют и болтают обо всём подряд. Что могут стать друзьями.

В этот момент вдруг перехватило дыхание и заныло в сердце. Друзьями...

Том смотрел в спину уходящему Крису. За окном серело небо. Медленно-медленно, неумолимо в горле вставал ком. Внутренний голос вцеплялся в зажившее сердце когтями. Не поздно ли тебе о таком мечтать? Ты что, в самом деле веришь, что нужен этому мальчику? Семь лет назад он был подростком. Гормоны, это были всего лишь гормоны, и Том медленно, сгорбившись, сполз на пол. Тогда — гормоны, а сейчас он просто рад тебя видеть, вежливый мальчик. Возможно, он захочет тебя в свою постель, чтобы закрыть гештальт, приятно провести время — и всё. А ты привяжешься, ты уже привязался, уже протягиваешь ему сердце на ладони, а ты готов собирать его по кусочкам? 

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Том рвано выпрямился и зашёл в квартиру. 

***

Он терзал себя ещё два дня, занимаясь самоедством. Лекции его в эти дни были пропитаны критикой и желчью — что внезапно очень понравилось студентам, и те слушали его запоем. Он даже немного ощутил себя героиней Барбары Стрейзанд (да, он любил Барбару Стрейзанд, как вообще можно не любить эту женщину?), и возникшее сравнение рассмешило его, вызвав улыбку на мрачном лице.

А потом на него налетел вихрь по имени Крис и снёс все тщательно выстроенные доводы к чертям.

— Ты не хочешь сегодня поужинать?

Ну вот и как такому отказать?

***

— Крис… Крис, подожди…

— Я прямо вижу, как у тебя шестерёнки в голове крутятся.

— Крис…

— Том. Нет. Вот просто нет, заткнись.

— Но ты… м… чёрт, — Том больно приложился затылком о стену. Крис рвано выдыхал ему в шею, касаясь губами. — Крис, зачем… зачем я тебе, — хотя хотелось сказать совсем другое, но не будь он Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, если сейчас всё не испортит. 

Подействовало: Крис отстранился.

— Ты серьёзно?

Том молчал.

— Том, черт бы тебя побрал, ты серьёзно, да?! Это отмазка, я же вижу, что тебе плохо, Том, мне тоже будет херово, если ты… если ничего не получится, если ты снова сбежишь, я тебя искал, столько лет искал, чёрт, Том! — он срывался на истерику, но продолжал. — Не смей меня прогонять, ты же мне тогда душу вынул, и себе тоже, я же не слепой и не дурак, я видел, мне было семнадцать, а не семь!!! — он начал задыхаться, комкая рубашку Тома на груди. — Не говори, что мне делать, что мне лучше, кого мне там найти, с кем лучше спать! Ты мне нужен, понимаешь?! Мне. Нужен. Ты. Может, ничего и не получится, может, ты от меня устанешь, через месяц, через полгода, я не знаю, но… чёрт, Том… я.. — горло перехватило, и Крис шумно и рвано вдохнул. — Я хочу, чтобы у нас был этот месяц. Год, полгода, неважно, Том, пожалуйста, — голос сорвался на шёпот; и Том не понял, в какой момент это случилось, но Крис уже прижимал его к себе. — Пожалуйста… 

Дрожь. Затянувшееся объятие. Тома трясло по-настоящему, и, кажется, никогда он не был так влюблён, как сейчас.

Больно, как же больно.

Непослушные губы дрогнули, складываясь в улыбку.

— Умеешь ты убедить, — шепнул Том, поглаживая Криса по вздрагивающим плечам. Чуть запрокинул голову и вдруг широко-широко улыбнулся.

Ночь Крис провёл у него на диване; расстаться не получилось, а для всего остального момент казался неправильным. 

Утром же он растормошил Тома и с трогательной застенчивой гордостью притащил в постель кофе и тосты. Тому осталось только умиляться и придерживать чашки, чтоб невзначай не перевернулись, когда Крис залез к нему на кровать, устраиваясь под боком. 

Тому казалось, что улыбаться шире просто невозможно, а от ощущения тепла и полноты в груди грозилось разорваться сердце.

Крис звучно чмокнул его в щёку и принялся за тост. Том же замер с чашкой в руках и завис, разглядывая его, запоминая всё то, чего не видел, не дал себе шанса увидеть и узнать когда-то. След от подушки на щеке, взлохмаченные со сна волосы: так и не причесался, и Том чуть покраснел, думая, как тот был бы растрёпан, если бы они вчера не просто уснули на разных кроватях.

— А я вчера был на твоей лекции, — сообщил Крис, и Том радостно ухватился за возможность подумать о чём-то другом.

— Надеюсь, ты на мой курс не запишешься? — сощурился он.

Крис фыркнул:

— Ещё чего. Ты бы тогда от меня до самой защиты шарахался, — он потянулся к Тому и ткнулся носом ему в шею, замер, а потом вдруг обнял обеими руками и крепко-крепко стиснул. Поднос опасно накренился, тосты съехали на одеяло; Том рвано рассмеялся, выпутываясь из объятий и отставляя чашку на пол. Крис сел более прямо, как-то растерянно вцепился пальцами в волосы, и Том замер от накатившей нежности.

К чёрту тосты. К чёрту кофе. Одеяло с крошками тоже к чёрту, переживёт, потом, всё потом. Сейчас было важно лишь то, что Крис смотрел на него — так же, как тогда, когда Том прощался с ними, и нельзя было обнять, нельзя было ничего сделать. Смотрел потерянно, открыто, не прячась. 

— Крис, — шепнул Том и погладил его по щеке. — Я не уйду. Правда. Я… — он замолк; Крис смотрел отчаянно, ждал, и нужно было сказать, обязательно; иначе, казалось, от молчания что-то сломается в нём. — Я правда хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось. Я скучал по тебе. И жалел, что так вышло, — Том прижался лбом к его лбу и выдохнул, пытаясь улыбнуться. Получалось не очень.

Крис зажмурился и помотал головой, а потом вдруг резко прижался губами к губам Тома, и тот потрясённо замер и вцепился в его плечи.

Кружилась голова, не хватало дыхания; Том прерывался — Крис не давал отстраниться, и они целовались, целовались, целовались, и у обоих стояло, но стесняться уже не получалось; они со свистом пролетели этот рубеж и мчались вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Крис зацеловывал шею Тома, ставил засосы и громко стонал, когда тот, забывшись, впивался пальцами в спину — до синяков. Том, распаляясь, отвечал, хватался за руки, за плечи. В какой-то момент он оттолкнул Криса, повалил на спину и выпрямился, стоя над ним на коленях посреди сбитых простыней. Крис лежал, разметавшись, раскинув руки и ноги, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на него — как на божество. Словно он, Том, был самым прекрасным, что тот когда-либо знал. Том завороженно провел пальцами по его щеке, убирая светлые прядки с лица. Криса хотелось нежить, ласкать, хотелось спрятать в кармашке у сердца и навсегда оставить своим. Хотелось любить. 

И Том любил.

Он целовал везде, ласкал губами и языком, трогал, мял, распалял — и слушал с затаённым восторгом, как Крис вздрагивает, как стонет, как ругается и что-то отчаянно шепчет в ответ. 

Когда Том языком провел ему между ягодиц, тот вскрикнул и выгнулся дугой, и Том ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким всесильным. Он лёг грудью на постель и принялся ласкать языком сжатое кольцо мышц, иногда отрываясь, чтобы чуть толкнуться кончиком пальца, — и снова приникал губами. Крис, кажется, был уже где-то за гранью, его пальцы беспорядочно комкали простыни, а в рваном шёпоте слов было уже не разобрать. Том чуть приподнялся на локте, завороженно глядя на него, и толкнулся пальцем глубже. Крис вскрикнул и сжался, а потом, отчаянно закусив губу и лихорадочно блестя глазами, надавил рукой Тому на затылок.

— Пожалуйста… Том, о, чёрт, я… Том…

Тому казалось, он готов был кончить от одного звука его голоса, горячечным шёпотом повторяющего его имя. Склонившись, он лизнул напряженный член, обвёл головку по кругу, позволив себе насладиться, растянуть предвкушение — а потом подчинился давящей на затылок руке и взял в рот целиком. Крис всхлипнул, сжался сильнее, и Том принялся отсасывать ему и одновременно двигать пальцем внутри. Криса хватило ненадолго. Выгнувшись, он вскрикнул и кончил; Том сглотнул и, выпустив обмякающий член изо рта, прижался щекой к его бедру. Крис шумно выдохнул, а потом приподнялся на локтях. У Тома защемило сердце, до того красивым он сейчас был. Встрёпанные волосы, выгоревшие на нездешнем солнце; румянец, горящий на щеках; широко распахнутые голубые глаза, смотрящие на него — ошарашенно, онемело и с таким счастьем, с таким восторгом, так влюблённо… Словно солнце пробилось сквозь весенние эдинбургские тучи и осталось здесь, с Томом.

И он уже знал, что сдержит обещание и больше не оставит Криса. 

С каждым днём они будут лучше узнавать друг друга, засыпать и просыпаться вместе, варить кофе, подбирать с пола рассыпавшиеся тосты. Ссориться, мириться. Уезжать, звонить друг другу через сотни и тысячи километров. И всегда, всегда возвращаться домой.


End file.
